Life changes for the Better
by chaffen.alyssa
Summary: Alex is the most bullied girl in Hogwarts by some one you wouldn't believe . But will this stop her from her fate of helping the love of her life. Sorry this is my first time please do read.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

(Alex pov)

 _I look into the mirror at my new reflection._

" _You're beautiful no matter what anyone says."I whisper to myself. Before I got my new makeover I was bullied for the way I look and other things that I really don't want to get into. I wore bottle glasses and had braces, my hair was always in a ponytail._

 _The school I go to is Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry and they have bullied me a lot, my only friends were the teachers, Dumbledore and Snapes especially. But anyway my two main bullies were Draco Malfoy and, get this, Ron Weasley. I mean I know that Draco is mean to everyone, so I really don't care about him, but what does Ron have against me? He has verbally and emotionally abused me. To my surprise he's worst than Malfoy. And all this started the first year when he found out I liked Harry Potter._

 _I've always loved Harry, he is kind, caring, sweet, and he thinks of others before himself. To bad he and Hermione aren't around when Ron bullies me._

 _Maybe it will different this year , no wait it definitely will be different because Dumbledore told me that its time to tell the Golden trio the truth of our fate together._

 _After this year our lives will change,_

 _Forever._

 **Hi, thank you reading my prologue. I will be putting up the first chapter, but since this is my first time EVER writing a fanfic I just wanted to do a test drive. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **I will be updating my actual first chapter some time later but for now i really sorry. But you will get to meet the other characters and see how the rest of the story plays out. Thank you.**


	3. offical chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter or WoWP**

 **I know it's been awhile since I last update and the last one was false but it's here now and I hope you like. Again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but my new school was getting in the way of me writing.**

 **Chapter 1**

I'm sitting in my secluded compartment, been sitting here for the past 4 years. By the way if you haven't guessed or really known by now, my name is Alex Russo. And I don't mean to brag, but I'm a special witch.

What everyone doesn't know is that I've literally spent my entire life at Hogwarts. All the teachers were my friends, well my only friends, but they were also my family. But anyway for not to look anymore like a freak, even more so than usual, Dumbledore and I agreed to keep my powers a secret until the time was right.

My powers are more powerful than anyone else in the world. They consist of controlling the elements and the weather, a special ability that Dumbledore won't tell me (I haven't unlocked it yet),and a lot of different things. I can do anything that normal magic can't do, the laws of can't control me.

For years Dumbledore teaches me how to control my magic and how to use it. Prophecy tells us that one day that I will help Harry kill Voldemort.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when the sound of the compartment door opens and I see the one and only Hermione Granger walking standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She greets. She obviously doesn't recognize me.

"I know who you are Hermione."

"I'm sorry have we met before." She was very confused.

"You don't recognize me do you," she shakes her head no "I'm Alex Russo. We went to school together for the past 5 years. I'm the one that was always picked on by everyone." I explained. Her eyes go wide in realization.

" Alex, you look so different." She exclaims.

" Yeah, makeovers will do that to a person. My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to look different since the bullying wouldn't stop. "

" Oh Alex, I'm so sorry that you were bullied. Was it Malfoy?"

" Well yeah, but Malfoy is an ass to everyone. The main was someone else. It was your friend Ron Weasley."

" Ron! When was he bullying you?"

" Ron's been bullying me since the first year. Ever since then it's been getting worse. So here I am all made over and stuff, just hoping he would at least stop or maybe even be nicer. You see he found out that I have a crush on Harry and has been bullying me ever since." I take a deep breath, " I'm not surprised you didn't know. And it would get so bad that I would want to cut myself and have thoughts of suicide."

"Oh my god, Alex. I had no idea." _Duh, didn't_ _just say that_ " Is that why you never hung out with us." She asked. All I could do was nod because tears were casually making their way down my face. I then wave my hand over the window and showed her the image.

 **(Image)**

" _Hey Russo." A voice calls from behind me. I adjust my glasses and turn around and I see Ron coming up to me._

" _Hi Ron." I smiled showing my braces._

" _Shut up, you're not good enough to talk to me. SO I know you have a crush on Harry, and I'm here to tell you that your way out of your league. You not good enough to be with Harry Miss-Know-It-All , so if I were you I would just stop. I mean come on, why would the Harry Potter want to ever want to go out with a freak like you? You know what you are?" Ron asked._

" _No" I whimper with tears in my eyes. With every word he is telling me, I can hear myself break and crack from the hatred behind his words. Then what really surprises me is that he hits the books out of my hands and pushes me to the ground._

" _You're nothing" he says while kicking my books across the floor and laughing before he walks away. As I lay on the ground , I know that Ron Weasley has just broken me and the rest of the 1st year either followed him or stayed quiet._

 _(End of Image)_

As the Image ends the compartment door opens and in comes Harry and Ron.

"There you are Hermione. Why didn't you come find us when you found a space." Ron whines.

What he doesn't notice is the tears in our eyes, but Harry does.

"Why are the both of you crying?"Harry askes looking concerned.

But Hermione doesn't answer she just gets up and punches ron in the nose.


End file.
